


sleep deprived cherry cheeks

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Overworking, Platonic Relationships, Random & Short, Sweet, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An overworked Taeyong can only be convinced to take a break by the younger members. (Dang, his soft spot for their cherubic and youthful energy!)  Fluff ensues.Just Donghyuck and Taeyong bonding.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 47
Collections: Anonymous





	sleep deprived cherry cheeks

"Not right now, Donghyuck-ah," Taeyong lightly chided. A glimpse of Taeyong could barely be seen underneath all the strewn papers, open notebooks and a concerning amount of coffee cups but his voice was firm enough to convey the unsaid 'I'm busy, make someone else your target'.

Sighing, Donghyuck retracted his arms (bear!! hug!!) from around his hard working hyung. He solely latched onto Taeyong because he was looking _way_ too stressed out and looked like he needed a distraction or else he would lose his mind- but, no hard feelings. Donghyuck was mature and old enough to know how to read the room and that sometimes it's better to leave people to their own devices; everyone copes different.

One cheery "Hyung, fighting haeyadwae," later, Donghyuck slowly closed the door to Taeyong's room behind him and made a silent reminder to tell the other members not to let Taeyong drink any more iced Americanos or Taeyong might actually malfunction. (And honestly, no one needed a repeat of the horrid before-Punch-comeback incident.)

Looks like Doyoung it is, then. Next victim is all set.

If Donghyuck feels Taeyong card his fingers through his hair and mutter a quiet 'thank you' when he comes to check up on Donghyuck in the late night, he pretends to be asleep and that it never happened the next morning. There's only so much flusteredness Taeyong can exhibit in a day and he saves it all up for when the others praise Taeyong just to see him grow red and awkwardly laugh and shrug his way through the shower of compliments.

Simple moments of happiness. (And mischief, _always_ mischief.)

**Author's Note:**

> woah, if you made it through this word vomit, congrats!!! this was inspired by a video i watched on how Taeyong and Donghyuck have a very sibling relationship. you don't have to constantly spend time together to be assured that they still have your back. their dynamic is pretty rare but i think they could just vibe in silence. 
> 
> very very very average writing but just mentally picturing this in my head made me write it,,,, no regrets ^^
> 
> stay safe, do things to make yourself happy. sorry for any typos!! leave a kudos if you liked it?


End file.
